


Of Humans and Unas

by CallMeRavenKing



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen, New Culture, No Slash, The First Ones, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeRavenKing/pseuds/CallMeRavenKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. What if SG1 didn't find Daniel at the end of "The First Ones"? What if Daniel ended up having to stay and join the Unas tribe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer. I do not own Stargate SG1 or the characters of Daniel Jackson and Chaka.
> 
> Okay, so this idea has been bugging me since I watched the episode "The First Ones." I couldn't believe that no one had written it! So I decided to take a crack at it.
> 
> This is unbeta-ed. If anyone wants to be my beta, just send me a message!
> 
> Rated T just to be safe.

"Colonel O'Neill!"

Colonel Johnathan "Jack" O'Neill looked up from where he was studying the abandoned archeology camp as Major Ben Pierce emerged from the woods, dragging along Major Gil Hawkins by the elbow.

"I found him just standing there, staring off into space," Pierce said as he drew closer.

"Where's the rest of your men?"  O'Neill asked.

"We were attacked," Maj. Hawkins answered, his voice oddly flat, "Sanches is dead for sure, Dr, Jackson too. I don't know what happened after that," he looked around, seemingly in a daze, "we got split up. I was hoping that some of them might have made it back."

"Oh god," Dr. Robert Rothman said quietly as he bowed his head.

"Wait a minute Major," Major Samantha 'Sam' Carter broke in, "what did you mean, Daniel's dead?"

"Last I saw he was being dragged off by one of those Unas things," Hawkins answered, "there was a lot of blood. No one could have survived that."

"You're sure," O'Neill demanded, "you're sure there's no way he survived?"

"Positive," Hawkins confirmed.

"Now hold on-" Carter began, but O'Neill held up a hand to silence her.

"We should head back to the 'Gate," Hawkins suggested, and then flinched as a twig snapped, "they could come back."

Immediately, SG1 and 2 snapped their weapons up as they scanned the forest.

"You see anything Teal'c?" O'Neill asked softly.

"Indeed," Teal'c answered, "it would appear that we are being watched."

"Alright everyone, back to the 'Gate," O'Neill ordered, while keeping a wary eye on the trees.

"But sir-" Carter protested.

"We'll come back," he promised, "but with more people. I won't loose more soldiers chasing down a dead man."

"Yes sir," Carter didn't look happy about it at all.

"Move out, people," O'Neill ordered, "let's try to make it back to the gate before dark. I'd hate to be stuck on the 'Planet of the Unas' at night."

With that, the group began their long trek back to the Stargate. No one noticed as Maj. Hawkins' eyes briefly glowed and he smirked in smug satisfaction.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Look at this! Another chapter! A short one again because I really just wanted to get the episode bits over with. And yes, I know this is a bit of a time jump, but I really didn't want to have to transpose the entire episode.
> 
> The translations for the Unas language are at the end.

"KA!" Daniel yelled, holding up his hands in as non-threatening gesture as he could manage while still being bound, "ka keka!"

The alpha Unas paused at his words and stared. He obviously wasn't expecting Daniel to speak Unas. Unas-eese? Unasian?

"Ke ka," Daniel repeated, slowly lowering his hands.

The alpha snarled and lunged forward, batting Chaka out of the way as he made a beeline for Daniel. Daniel yelped and threw himself on his back, the Alpha's claws missing his face by inches. But now the Unas was on top of him, and Daniel knew he didn't have a chance unless he did something fast. Gathering his strength, he kicked up with both feet, hitting the Alpha right underneath one of his chest pieces. The Alpha drew back with a roar of outrage, and raised his hand to strike. Daniel tried to roll out of the way, but his hands were still tied in front of him and he didn't make it very far before he felt claws slice through the back of his BDU jacket, shirt and then the first few layers of his skin. He cried out at the pain and tried to crawl away but the Alpha grabbed the rope that was attached to his hands and pulled him back. Daniel cried out again as the claw marks on his back flared in pain.

"Keka," he tried again in desperation, "keka keka keka." The Alpha grinned at him.

"Naan," he drew out the word, "ta naan."

"Ka," Daniel struggled against the Alpha's hold on him but the Alpha just shook him hard, causing his head to snap painfully back and forth, "ka naan," he said weakly.

The Alpha drew one claw down his face, on the opposite side from Chaka's mark.

"Ka," he all but purred, "ta naan."

Suddenly, a pair of clawed hands wrapped themselves around the Alpha's neck from behind. Daniel stared as Chaka's face appeared next to the Alpha's.

"Ka naan," Chaka enunciated his words slowly, like he was talking to a child, as the Alpha struggled to breathe. "Dan-yell ka naan. Dan-yell Chaka 'Uman."

Then, with a sudden, sharp movement, Chaka snapped the Alpha's neck.

A distressed, low-pitched keening came from the rest of the assembled Unas tribe. Chaka glanced around, seemingly shocked at the turn of events, before he threw his head back and roared. At the sound of his roar, the other Unas bowed their heads and skulked back into the dark recesses of the cave.

"He's become the alpha," Daniel whispered to himself.

When they were mostly gone, Chaka turned back to Daniel.

"Dan-yell," he grunted, "ka cha no nah."

"Wha-?" Daniel's brow furrowed as his sleep deprived brain tried to make sense of what Chaka was saying, "I don't under-"

"No nah," Chaka interrupted him, enunciating his words as if that would help. He gestured towards the back of the cave, "no nah," he said again.

"Cave?" Daniel guessed, "tribe? Home?"

Snorting in annoyance, Chaka picked up the end of the rope and tugged on it 

"Ka cha," he ordered.

"Fine," Daniel sighed as he stood up, "so long as your people don't try to kill me again," he hissed as he aggravated his wounds.

"Ta keka?" Chaka asked, suddenly concerned.

"Ta keka? Keka? Uh, no, ka, I was just hurt, see?" Daniel tried to reassure Chaka as he showed him his back, "I'll be fine. It was just a scratch."

Carefully, Chaka reached out and felt one of the claw marks, and the flinched back as blood got on his hand.

"Zo keka Daniel!" He exclaimed, "ko ka cha," he pulled Daniel towards the back of the cave.

"Great," Daniel muttered to himself, "I think I've just been adopted. Come on Jack, where are you guys?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review! (Still looking for a Beta.)
> 
> I'm going to use as much of the actual Unas language as I can, but I'm probably going to have to make some up. I will let you know when I do.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Ka - No  
> Keka - death, hurt, kill  
> Naan - Food  
> Ka naan - no food, I'm not food  
> Ta naan - You are food  
> Ka cha no nah - Come with me home  
> No nah - Home  
> Ka cha -Come  
> Ta Keka -You hurt?  
> Zo keka Dan-yell - Leader hurt Daniel  
> Ko ka cha - Move

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I know this is short but I just wanted to get this beginning bit over with. Please review! And again, if anyone wants to beta, I'll love you to bits! (Not literally.)


End file.
